The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
As one of the scaling techniques for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor has been suggested. The multi-gate transistor is obtained by forming a fin-shaped silicon body on a substrate and forming a gate on the surface of the silicon body. The multi-gate transistor can be easily scaled because it uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel. In addition, the current control capability can be improved without the need to increase the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Moreover, it is possible to effectively suppress parasitic short channel effects (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage.